Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to processes for depositing materials for solar, semiconductor, or other electronic device applications, and more particularly to epitaxial growth of Group III/V materials.
Description of the Related Art
Group III/V materials, such as gallium arsenide or gallium aluminum arsine, may be deposited or formed by epitaxial growth during a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process. However, epitaxial growth of high quality Group III/V materials is often quite slow. A typical CVD process may epitaxially grow a Group III/V material at a deposition rate within a range from about 1 μm/hr to about 3 μm/hr. The quality of the epitaxial material is generally greatly reduced by slightly increasing the deposition rate. Usually, a Group III/V material grown at a deposition rate of about 5 μm/hr is of low quality and often has structural defects within the crystalline lattice and/or contains amorphous material.
Therefore, there is a need for a deposition process for depositing high quality, epitaxial Group III/V materials at high growth rates (e.g., at least greater than 5 μm/hr).